


Safe Haven

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Mockingjay Spoilers, Out of Character, Peeta's only mentioned, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one person who could make me feel safe. The person who would die to protect me, is now trying to kill me."</p>
<p>A pretty short Keeta fic. It deals with how Katniss is dealing with Peeta's hijacking in Mockingjay. Katniss feels safe with Peeta. Yeah I know, not the best summary but the story is better. Characters are OOC, don't like it, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am aware that this is very OOC, but I still quite like it. I'm warning you now.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.   
> Enjoy!

I feel safe in Peeta’s arms. I feel as if nothing can hurt me when he’s holding me. He’ll give his life to protect me, he’s done it before.

I’m safe and warm and in a safe haven, here in Peeta’s arms. No one can hurt me. Not Snow, Coin, muttations, Peacekeepers, or rebels.

But if I’m safe and warm in his arms, why do I feel so cold? I look around and realize I had been sleeping. I’m suddenly brought back to reality.

No more Peeta. No more safe haven. He’s gone. The Capitol has turned him against me. They’ve convinced him to kill me.

The one person who could make me feel safe. The person who would die to protect me, is now trying to kill me.

I almost wish that I wouldn’t survive the mission to the Capitol to capture Snow. But I don’t want my end to be because of him. Some part of him will know. He’s smart. He’s a survivor. He’s a Victor. Nothing can stop him from remembering things, not even the Capitol’s torture.

So when I tell him, “real” I launch into his arms. I leap into my safe haven, into those strong and warm and safe arms, the arms of the man who I love back, the man who will always protect me.

Finally, I have my safe haven back. I have Peeta back and I’m never letting him go. He protects me, but I protect him as well. It’s what we do, what we, the star-crossed lovers from District 12, do. We protect each other, keep each other safe.

It will always be that way. No matter who tries to stop us, we will never be broken again. Nothing and no one can stop us. We are survivors. We are Victors. We are in love.


End file.
